Top Tournament
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: Daisy has entered into the Top Tournament to prove to the world she can play tennis as well as any boy. But, when Daisy realizes that she likes someone, will her dreams of being a pro change? Will Daisy give up her tennis career and go with her love?
1. Chapter 1 News

Chapter 1- News

Daisy sat on one of the many floral patterned couches in her palace. In her opinion, it was hideous, with dark green flower stems and multi-colored flowers adorning the sides, with a white background. But, because it was a gift from her long-time close friend Peach, Daisy had accepted it with a forced smile.

But today, the pattern on her couches was the least of Daisy's worries. "Mistress Daisy," The butler began, "May I get you anything?" A few things crossed Daisy's mind, but she shooed him away.

"I'm fine." She promised absentmindedly, waving him away. The butler sighed, but left Daisy to her privacy. Soon, very soon, was the start of the Top Tournament, a tennis tournament that led to the world championship. Ever since she was little, Daisy could remember watching the tournament either live or on TV, eyes glued to the screen, routing insanely for her favorite player, often Amy from the Mushroom Kingdom. She had held the world title for a few years before retiring.

This year, though, Daisy would be much closer to the action. In fact, she was a possible candidate for the Top Tournament. Within the next week, Daisy would be leaving for the preliminary tournament that consisted of a few kingdoms.

The problem was that Daisy didn't want people to bow down to her as she held her spot out on the field, or to face the weakest opponents to give her an upper hand. Being a princess had many downsides.

Daisy was wondering if she could pull off a switch, maybe to tell the head of the tournament to announce her as a common girl instead of as Princess Daisy. Most of the princess business was too girly for her anyway.

But forgoing her 'official' title could mean trouble if her parents found out. They seemed to enjoy torturing their daughter, who was of age to do whatever she pleased.

Daisy knew she had to make this work. She had to be in this tournament, but Daisy wanted it to be a fair match, which she wouldn't get as a princess.

"Daisy," Daisy's specific instructions to the hired workers was to never address her as princess, and for fear of their jobs, listened well. "You have a letter from Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Thank you." She grumbled, and the maid ducked out of the room, inclining her head slightly. Daisy slit the seal with a pocket knife she kept handy, for she hated being helpless.

"Dear Daisy," Daisy read aloud. "I've gotten word from the tournament sponsors. They've said they're treating everyone as an equal, so you don't have to worry about being given the special treatment. I'll see you real soon, Peach."

Treated as equals? Maybe Daisy could trust the sponsors to keep their word, and if they didn't… Well, Daisy knew how to cause trouble.

"Ms. Marie, please come upstairs." Daisy buzzed the maid. Ms. Marie was in the room in moments, breathless.

"Good day, Daisy." She greeted, panting slightly.

"Ms. Marie, I plan on attending the Top Tournament preliminaries. My strict orders are to have no one following me. Understood?" Through the minds of both of women went the memory of last year's Top Tournament. Daisy had gone to watch in box seats, and a few bodyguards had placed themselves all around her. Daisy had bee quiet infuriated, to say the least.

"Understood, Daisy. Anything else?" Ms. Marie sighed. Like Daisy's parents, she was strict on Daisy's safety.

"No, that's all."

So it was settled, then. Daisy wondered who else would have been invited to participate. No doubt Mario and his brother Luigi, as well as Peach and her entourage were. Peach and Daisy were quite the opposites, and many outsiders wondered what exactly made them friends. Daisy was tomboyish, and Peach was girly. Daisy could never give them a straight answer, and would shrug in reply.

Getting up, Daisy decided it would be best to practice a bit more before heading to the preliminaries.

She didn't know it yet, but Daisy was going to need all the practice she could get, for more reasons than one.

_A/N: A bit on the short side, but the other chapters will be longer. Does anybody know the name of Daisy's kingdom? I know they said it in Mario Party 3, but the loser KLS can't remember it for her life…Pouts Anyways, please R&R! KLS_


	2. Chapter 2 To the Prelims!

Chapter 2- To the Prelims!

It had been two days since Daisy had received the letter from Peach informing her that everyone was to be treated as equals. The preliminaries were two days away, and Daisy was busy packing, getting ready to leave for her hotel room in two hours.

"Daisy," Ms. Marie announced her arrival. "Your parents and I have been talking, and we have unanimously agreed that you need to bring someone with you. Even your friend Princess Peach brings along her Toad friends." Daisy rolled her eyes. How many times had she and Ms. Marie had _this _conversation?

"I don't need any help. I'm perfectly capable." Daisy replied shortly, more than slightly irritated. Why did she have to be a princess? Regular people didn't have to have servants and bodyguards following them everywhere. Mario was practically engaged to Peach, yet he didn't have anyone dogging him.

Ms. Marie sighed. "Daisy, if something were to happen to you at this tournament and it was because I let you go without any guards-"

Daisy interrupted the head maid. "Look, I have a pocket knife and I know how to fight. I'm not some helpless little girl." To prove it, Daisy flipped out the pocket knife.

Ms. Marie licked her lips. "Daisy, then I suggest you talk with your parents before you leave. Tell them directly you don't need help. I will be attending to them until then." She left, bowing slightly and quickly before doing so.

Daisy cheered silently. Out of all the maids, Ms. Marie was the pushiest and annoying one of them all. Sometimes, she could be dealt with, other days like today, she was just another nuisance.

She sifted through the suitcase quickly, running through her mental list of all the items she needed to bring. Unless she had missed something, Daisy was finished packing. Zippering the suitcase shut, Daisy set it on its wheels on the floor and rolled it towards the front entrance, refusing help from everyone.

While she was at the front entrance, Daisy peeked out through the curtains, to see how much of the media was already gathered there. From the looks of it, every news and radio station had set up already. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Daisy," One of the butlers began, bowing. "Your parents request your presence in the throne room." Daisy bit her lip to keep from retorting. Unlike Daisy, the king and queen of Sarasaland seemed to bask in all of the attention, and liked being set apart from everyone else. It drove Daisy almost to the brink of insanity. How could she be so different from her parents? It was an obvious case of the apple falling far from the tree.

Following the butler back up the magnificent white marble staircase, Daisy wondered if this could be about the entire guard issue. If it was, Daisy would have to have an entire persuasive argument put together. She wasn't exactly good with expressing all of her feelings, aside for the entire being helpless issue.

The butler knocked on the large light wood doors, before opening it and letting Daisy in. Both of her parents were seated on their thrones, attended by multiple servants.

"Princess Daisy, how nice of you to come," The king said, adjusting his crown so that it wasn't crooked. He straightened his brown hair. The king was about five foot nine, with brown hair similar to Daisy's and green eyes.

"Good morning, Princess," The queen greeted, smiling slightly. She was five foot ten, with long dark brown hair, almost black, and light brown eyes. She too bore a crown, though hers had more jewels aligning the top.

Daisy bowed, following her parents' strict custom. "Princess, Ms. Marie has informed us that you wish to go to this, this…"

"Tennis tournament," Daisy filled in for her father, annoyed. Could they not keep a single fact about their daughter straight?

"Yes, tournament, unaccompanied."

"Well, I can take care of myself. I have no need to be treated as though I am better than everyone else." Daisy said, struggling to keep her voice gentle and stay polite.

The queen frowned. "But, Princess, what if something happens?"

"I can take care of myself." Daisy repeated slowly, through clenched teeth. Ms. Marie nodded, and Daisy saw this out of the corner of her eye. They were planning something, weren't they?

The king sighed, watching his daughter. "Okay." He spoke up. The queen turned abruptly to him.

"You're not going to let the princess go alone, are you?" Her voice was toned by her incredulity.

The king shook his head. "Princess Daisy is eighteen years old. I think it's time she tried the world on for size. But Princess Daisy, take this cell phone, and promise to call us if something goes wrong."

Daisy was too shocked to argue. "Of course." She said lamely, blinking. They were going to let her go alone? There was no way the queen could fake shock that well. If they were planning something, Daisy could have read it right off of their faces. The king and queen were open books.

Bowing again, following the traditional custom, Daisy allowed the butler to lead her out of the throne room. He too, seemed shocked at the king's verdict.

Even the annoying media couldn't get Daisy down. As she took her suitcase and wheeled it out of the castle, the media mobbed her. "Keep your distance people!" Daisy yelled, pushing past them. They threw all sorts of questions at her.

"Are you bringing any guards?"

"Who do you predict will advance to the Top Tournament?"

"Are you meeting someone there?"

"How long have you played serious tennis for?"

Ignoring them all, Daisy fought her way to her small dark green car, climbing in, throwing the suitcase in the back seat. Revving the engine, Daisy pulled out of the driveway at almost full throttle, quickly escaping the paparazzi. With a quick teasing wave back, Daisy pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. She was on her way.

Back in the castle, Ms. Marie watched Daisy's grand escape, chuckling. "Ms. Marie," The queen began quietly. "We cannot be seriously thinking of letting Daisy go alone."

Ms. Marie laughed. "Are you kidding me? I'm just letting her believe that. I've got six guards already on their way. By now," Ms. Marie continued, checking her wrist watch, "I'd say they're already there."

The queen sighed, relieved.

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. But thanks to all the wonderful people who reminded me what Daisy's kingdom was. I feel like such an idiot for forgetting! Ha ha… Please R&R! KLS_


End file.
